


It’s you and me now

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mentioned Chewbacca, Mentioned Han Solo, Oneshot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, ben solo redemption, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallenge- Calm down Ben, everything is fine, I’m glad you told me it. It’s a good memory. I was just surprised, you never talk about…your childhood. -She was not lying. They could not lie to each other. Never. The Bond murmured calmly between them, a soft and light breeze, which gradually drove away the feeling that had gripped him as soon as he had entered the ship. The feeling of not being in his place, to be a trespasser.- You know that’s not true. -





	It’s you and me now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°11 : Solo.

\- I wanted to become a pilot, like him… -

Standing in the cockpit of the Falcon, overwhelmed by the weight of memories, Ben let out his words with a trembling sigh. He did not know if he had said them out loud or through the Bond, nor why, but he was sure Rey had heard. He felt her troubled, behind him, as she tried to find an answer to his distress. He guessed she was not smiling anymore. It was not fair. A minute earlier, she was overflowing with joy and excitement, eager to make him keep his promise to take her to see all the wonders of the Galaxy. Now, while she had barely joined him, he made her uncomfortable and diminished her enthusiasm. It was not fair. She deserved better.

Suddenly angry with himself, he closed his eyes, bit his lip almost to the point of blood. He should not have confided, allowed the child that he had been, clumsy and shy, to talk about a dream that the man he had become was still trying to forget. In vain. He had no excuse to repress his past anymore, to circumvent his problems, to keep his thoughts locked in the depths of his mind. The war was over for two months. And, because he had finally decided to make the right choice, for Rey’s sake, he was still alive. And free. So he had no right to depress, to share the burden of suffering that he himself had caused. He had to learn, alone, how to appease the anguished creature who threatened to attack as soon as he thought about his childhood, his family, what could have been if the Force had not chosen him, if Snoke had never existed, if his uncle had not lost hope, if he had not betrayed his father, if he could see his mother again one last time, if…

The chaos that was stirring his thoughts stopped abruptly, like a storm disappearing noiselessly, as Rey’s arms wrapped around his waist and that she pressed her forehead against his back, between his shoulder blades.

\- Calm down Ben, everything is fine, I’m glad you told me it. It’s a good memory. I was just surprised, you never talk about…your childhood. -

She was not lying. They could not lie to each other. Never. The Bond murmured calmly between them, a soft and light breeze, which gradually drove away the feeling that had gripped him as soon as he had entered the ship. The feeling of not being in his place, to be a trespasser.

\- You know that’s not true. -

Maybe not. He had felt like he’d been swimming in the fog since he’d decided to wait for her in the cockpit, while she said goodbye to Finn and everyone else. A mistake whose he had understood the importance far too late. Even in his absence, the Falcon was imbued with the presence of Han Solo. 

Absolutely everything reminded him of his father, to the extent that it had become almost impossible to breathe without having the impression of invading a sanctuary. Ben was close to suffocation when he had finally reached the cockpit. When he had found what he did not think he was looking for. When the rare memories that Snoke had not perverted had resurfaced. When he had managed to hold back his tears as he contemplating at the sun’s reflections on one of the most beautiful lakes in Naboo. He had not felt so lost for a long time.

An eternity seemed past before Rey, feeling that he had regained a certain composure and was not trembling anymore, decided to free him from her embrace. She let go him slowly, barely moved away, just enough for that he could move at ease, or quickly return to snuggle against him if he wished.

“ You feel better ? ” She asked while he turned to face her.

Ben inhaled deeply, nodded slightly.

“ Wonderfully well…” He replied in a tone that was neither sarcastic, nor joking. He was just a little weary now, destabilized by this moment of weakness, and so relieved that Rey be there, with him, that he suddenly did not want to think of anything else except her.

With a tender gesture, he replaced a lock of rebellious hair behind her ear. Today, she had left her hair down, it were now much longer the day they were touched for the first time. She was magnificent.

“ I should be the one who asks you if everything is fine…” He said, sliding his fingers down her nape, then her neck, before going back on her cheek.

Rey pressed her face to his palm, appreciating his delicacy. Her gaze was filled with intensity while her mind caressed his, with such pleasure that the air around them became a little warmer.

“ We don’t leave forever, I’ll see them again. ” She said, grabbing the collar of his shirt to urge him to lean toward her and share a kiss.

Ben was not fooled, he knew she hated the goodbyes as much as he did. But she comforted herself by knowing that they were leaving together and that they would not separate anymore. That’s why, while they were tightly entwined and kissing each other at a slow, gentle rhythm, he swore again that he would never make her regret to have chosen him.

\- I want to make you happy. -  
\- I already am, I am with you. -

The Bond was singing so loudly between them that they could not feel anything else in the Force other than the whole they formed together. They wanted more contact, needed to touch more skin, but they did not have time for that now. That’s what Rey seemed to realize when she suddenly stopped looking for a way to put her hands under his shirt to caress him, and that she interrupted the kiss with a satisfied sigh.

However, before she succeeded to break free from their embrace, and because the interruption was far too sudden for him, Ben held her by the hips and plunged his face into her neck. He gave her a multitude of little kisses that made her sigh with desire.

“ If you continue, we’ll never leave… ” She remarked, laughing with pleasure while his lips moved up to a sensitive area, close to her ear.

“ I’m not in a hurry…not anymore. ” He murmured, his voice almost resembling a rumbling of thunder, while she ran her hand through his hair.

“ Ben… taking off now would minimize the risk that Chewie finally decides to retrieve the Falcon, or worse, to accompany and chaperone us with his army of Porgs. ”

The argument almost did not work. Ben knew full well that the Wookiee had no desire to travel with them for an indefinite period. Even if they were on good terms, they were all likely to go crazy after only one week of cohabitation. A long, very long week that could probably become rich in embarrassing situations. Ben suddenly had a horror vision, that of Chewie joining him under the shower, to forestall Rey. He knew it would never happen, however, he did not want to take the risk that this certainty would be contradicted, so he released his companion after a last kiss on her shivering skin.

They shared a smile, then, probably fearing to yield to the desire to take him in her arms again, Rey moved towards the pilot’s seat.

“ So…do you want to take control ? ” She asked, adjusting her clothes a little, before designating the main commands of the ship.

The double meaning was so obvious that Ben could not help but laugh. It was a short, deep laugh, which broke off when he took her hand, made her open the palm to give her his father’s dice, which he had kept tight in his right fist since he had entered into the cockpit. Rey contemplated them respectfully, running softly a thumb on the gold chain.

“ Are you sure ? ” She asked.  
“ The Falcon is yours, as the luck that goes with it, that’s what Han would like… ” He said, taking the co-pilot’s place.

He watched her smile, delighted, while she hung the dice in their proper place. Then, she stroked his cheek before settling on her own seat.

“ If this ship is all mine, I have the right to share it. And I want to share it with you, like our adventures, so if you allow, I formally declare that I’ll not always be the captain. ” She said, as she was preparing for takeoff.

Ben gazed at her, beautiful and confident while she woke the heart of the ship, and he thought of the answer she could give him if he asked her to marry him.

Rey smiled more, looked at him, all the love that the universe could contain shone in her eyes.  
Ask me the question aloud Solo, I could finally say “ yes ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
